She Returns
by OnlyAtNight
Summary: A new transfiguration teacher has come to Hogwarts at the request of Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall. One shot POV. My first story a bit rough around the edges.


**She Returns.**

The new transfiguration teacher has come to Hogwarts at the request of Head Mistress Minerva McGonnagal. How will the male teachers cope with the return of a woman who they all remember as just a little girl. One shot POV story from every angle.

Hermione's POV

I was so nervous coming back to Hogwarts after 7 years away. Minerva had owled me almost 2 months ago telling me that she needed me to fill the post of transfiguration mistress now that Albus had passed away and she was the Head. Would HE still be there, and how could I seduce him into seeing me as more than a little know it all girl. After apparating to Hogsmeade the walk up to the castle was a delight. Spring was all around me and I found the urge to change into my animagus form of a falcon and fly across the grounds to see the castle again in the dying sunlight. Then I saw him, reading and catching the last rays of the day. Still in black, still handsome enough to die for. He looked up when he heard the cry of the hawk overhead, luckily he doesn't know that I can change, or does he? I flew behind the tree where I'd dropped my besom and carpet bag, and changed back. Smoothing my dress and my wild curls I strode up the path in my most sexy walk, swaying my hips in a way that I knew was totally seductive. Would he notice me, would he be transfixed and filled with lust for me. Goddess, I hope so. He's rising, he sees me. I think I'm going to faint. Steady on girl, here comes Minerva now – act calm. "Minerva, how wonderful to see you – and you haven't changed a bit". No, she replies in a laugh, but look at you child, you're a woman at last. I laugh at her comment, how nice of her to notice. But will he. He's looking at me with those smouldering black eyes of his, how I'd died everytime he did that those last years of my schooling. Rising effortlessly he is staring at me – does he know who I am, will he offend me or call me a little know it all again – then it happens, he offers his hand and takes mine in a low kiss to the knuckles. I'm breathless and giddy, he kissed my hand. He called me madam. I'm going to swoon. Play cute, I tell myself, maintain the mystery. I reach out and stroke that wonderful face, touch his hair and do what I've always dreamt of – tuck that nuisance strand back behind his ear. I call him Severus, and ask him if he recognises me. He's so handsome – dark and brooding, but I have to go inside before he realises his mistake and replaces his charm with that old arrogant demeanor.

There in the foyer is Remus – I've missed him so much. I see his eyes light up and he rushes over to me and lifts me up and swings me around. Just like he used to when I was only 16. I remember he stopped doing it when I got older, probably because he sensed I was no longer a child. But I just can't help it – I let out a whoop of delight at the sensation of being airborne. I love Remus like an uncle and let him kiss my face and bury his face in my hair – it's been far too long. When I'm back on my feet I'm facing Severus but still in Remus' embrace – that look on Severus' face could curdle milk, is it jealousy? Surely not. This is too good though, I hug Remus tighter just to make Mr. Sour extra jealous as I peer at him over my glasses. It's a useful emotion to use against men – take that Severus Snape. I think he realises who I am at that last moment. Sweet.

Severus' POV

I'm outside enjoying the late afternoon sun. The students were due to come back to Hogwarts tomorrow and I'm reveling in the stillness of the day enjoying the quiet and calm before the storm. I heard a hawk overhead and I looked up and that's when I saw her, the most stunning woman I had ever seen in my life. 5'8" with wavy raven coloured hair. She's walking slowly up the path across the grounds of Hogwarts towards the castle, wearing the most captivating gown of darkest blue in crushed velvet with bell sleeves – it's hanging to her curves as she moves purposely towards me. She was perhaps the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. Carrying a besom, yes he was sure it was a witches ritual broom, not a riding broom, and around her neck on a long silver chain was 2" pentacle, she also wore dark sunglasses that made her look even more seductive in the dying sunlight. Merlin, I think, what a woman.

I rose as she comes closer, though still quite some way away. Suddenly the door of the castle is flung open and Miverva McGonnagall hurried down the path to greet the mystery woman. They embraced, Miverva taking the woman's hand luggage and besom before taking her hand leading her up to the castle. The woman laughed out loud at whatever frivolity Miverva had said, it was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. I wonder if I could ever make her laugh like that for me.

As they came closer I became nervous. I wanted desperately to meet Miverva's friend but didn't want to give away my feelings. As they approached I stepped out and offered my hand in greeting. An enchanting smile crossed the woman's lips making her face even more beautiful. Up close I noticed she was wearing a fetching shade of purple lipstick, very kissable, my favourite colour. She offered me her hand and I kissed it gently saying "madam" maintaining eye contact even though my head was bowed over her hand. The woman laughed in a seductive way, tossing her hair slightly, and said in a fabulously low voice "Severus, how delightful to see you again". Straightening, but still holding her hand, I cleared my throat and replied, "Madam you have me at a disadvantage, to whom am I speaking". She smiled, reached up her free hand and stroked my face tenderly with the backs of her fingers before pushing a wisp of my hair behind my ear then runs her index finger back along the edge of my ear - all the while peering out at me over the rim of her dark glasses "Don't you recognise me Severus?". I'm going to die, I'm sure of it. No I don't recognise her, who is she, those eyes, honey gold and the raven curls – no I'd definitely remember this Goddess. Dropping her hand from my face – I also release her hand as well – one last look and a slight pout of those purple lips and she turns from me and walks into the foyer of the castle. A last glimpse of the swish of those lovely hips, how I would die to touch them and hold that body close to mine. I follow her in like a lamb, is it too soon to swear my undying love to this mystery woman? I wonder if she'd like to have my children. I badly need a drink.

Damn, the wolf is at her. Bastard. He picks her up like he owns her and twirls her around like a doll. I'm fuming inside and my face turns on my best sneer. Who the hell is she, and why is she letting that mongrel paw her like that.

Remus's POV.

Minerva had told me that She was coming back, I can't wait to see her again. We've written of course, but it's not quite the same. I've got that photo from the dig in Cairo she sent me in my wallet. She's dressed in shorts and boots with a lovely tight singlet top on. So sensual. When Minerva rose to go outside I waited a moment to compose myself and then got up from the staff table to walk into the foyer. There she was, a total vision of loveliness, with the last of the sun shadowing her where she stood and casting an eerie glow around her curvaceous body. I'm so excited I rush over to her and embrace her bodily, lifting her up off her feet and swing her around, kissing her cheek, "My dear" I say "how enchanting you have become". Her arms are around me holding on tight, she's laughing, is it just for me or is it the giddiness of being airborne. Merlin only knows, but how I love to hear her laugh, and the feel of her curves beneath my hands – I'm falling in love with my little girl all over again. I hope that I can finally tell her how much I've missed her and perhaps pledge my troth to her. Her smell is divine – is that patchouli - my werewolf senses tingle and I can smell this woman like she is on heat, the pheromones are overpowering. Is she excited to see me, is that why I can smell her excitement. That's when I see Snape, I can smell him too and it's lingering slightly on her - the scent of lust – I growl slightly, I can't help it, he must have touched her. I want her for myself and the wolf in me doesn't want to share. I don't want Snape touching my woman – well she doesn't know it but that's how I see her. Too soon I'll have to put her down, but I know I'll still be able to smell her on my shirt for hours to come. Bliss.

Minerva's POV.

Almost time for our new transfiguration professor to arrive I tell the staff – I'd best go to meet her. I arise and go outside the castle into the dying sunlight and there she is – a vision of loveliness. It's been 5 years since I'd seen her but we have corresponded of course. Her hair is darker than I remember and where did she get those curves from. I really don't remember those, she was only a child at 18 last time I saw her, or maybe it was just those formless school robes. Whatever. Perhaps it's all in the perspective and it needed these years to make the change more obvious. I take her bag and she embraces me – of course she's like a daughter to me still and it's so good to see her again at last. We turn towards the castle and then I see Severus standing there with his mouth agape. Men, I think, even he can't help but notice how much of a Goddess she's become. Still this 23-year-old woman is in prime form and a man would have to be half-dead or totally gay not to notice I think. It's odd though, that look on Severus' face, I haven't seen that before. He takes her hand and kisses it – I don't think he knows who she is, surely not, and she giggles before flirting with him. Bad girl, playing with fire as per usual. I think of all the broken hearts she's left behind that she told me about in her letters. It's still a game for her, but one day she'll get burnt. I shake my head and chuckle - I think I'll have to remember to stock up on portable fire extinguishers. We walk into the foyer and Remus emerges from the Great Hall and swings her around like a little girl too, Men indeed I think, even his face tells me that he is smitten. Surely he doesn't need to hug her for quite that long. Oh, no – look at Severus' face – goodness me, I think I'll need a fire hose to separate he and Remus if this goes on for much longer.

In the Foyer.

Severus watched open mouthed, who was she, he thought, why don't I recognise her. Remus put her down but continued his hug. She smiled at him and then looked over his shoulder as he maintained the embrace a short while longer – directly into the startled face of Severus Snape. Her glasses had slipped down her nose a tad and her eyes smoldered at him, it was then that Severus remembered the golden depths of her beautiful mesmerising eyes. Her lips parted in a sensual yet laughing smile at him. His heart skipped a beat - Little Hermione Granger had finally returned to Hogwarts.


End file.
